


The Kid Is Not Alright (But Getting There)

by Kira_K



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hansen Family Feels, Herc's POV, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Scott Hansen is a Douchebag, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is too easy to explain away a few bruises or to think quietness, terrified panic is the same as exhaustion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid Is Not Alright (But Getting There)

Herc blames himself and he wouldn't be surprised to learn that Chuck blames him as well. He should’ve noticed it before; he should’ve known something was wrong. 

(It is too easy to explain away a few bruises or to think quietness, terrified panic is the same as exhaustion.) 

Then he catches the memory in the drift and chases the RABBIT because that’s his son there– then he rips off the helmet and breaks Scott’s nose within the same minute. 

People think Chuck blames him for getting him instead of Angela. (They are right but that’s just survivor’s guilt.) People think Scott did something unforgivable. (And they are right and it burns in him.) Herc hates how people speculate about him and his precious baby as if they were a couple of actors in some shitty soap-opera. 

“Don’t be insolent, kid,” Scott’s words echo around in his head, the fist hitting soft flesh feels like his own. It makes Herc sick. And when he drops a heavy hand on Chuck’s shoulder he can feel the flinch. It makes him angry and he snatches back his hand because he would rather not cause a flashback in the middle of the mess. 

“Come’n, kid, training time,” he says, later, when it is 99% sure that they will drift together for the foreseeable future. 

Chuck follows him because the only thing he wants to do is killing Kaijus for taking his mom away. (It is not a healthy approach but Herc knows better than to discourage it. There will be enough time for therapy once there are no monsters under the ocean.) 

They spin around each other, falling into the dance with ease. Herc pulls his punches because he always does but Chuck doesn’t. So, when the hard wood connects with his side and Herc sees the stars for a few moments he curses like his old Sarge. And because he is a stubborn bastard, Herc breathes through the pain and attacks with a renewed fervour. And he stops dead when he sees the panic in Chuck’s eyes. His training rod hovers for a moment above Chuck’s forehead. Herc allow a rare smile to grace his lips and gently, like a butterfly landing, taps the end of his weapon against his son’s skin. 

It seems to do the trick and Chuck unfreezes, scowls and backs away to start another round (he is bound to lose.) They don’t talk about it; which might be a mistake but the next time he calls Chuck ‘kid’ Herc doesn’t miss his son’s lips curling in distaste. 

“What?” he asks. 

“Could you, y’know, not call me that?” Chuck asks. He is painfully shy about this, and it makes Herc heart ache. Then his son remembers himself and half-snarls, half-explains, “I’m not a kid.”

“No, you’re not,” Herc agrees sadly. He knows Scott called Chuck kid with affection (and fury) and it hurts something in him to know his son hates it. And Chuck isn’t a kid, regardless of his age, not anymore. He allows himself a fleeting touch, caressing Chuck’s shoulder and back with one palm. “Any more requests, son?” His tone is teasing but he is deadly serious. All the answer he gets is a scowl and that must be the teenage rebellion phase that made Scott so angry. 

Herc would rather break his own fingers than to admit he understands his brother’s reasoning when he first smacked Chuck. 

(He knows damn well how these things work. He understood their dad’s reasoning as well.)

Herc considers bringing it up once or twice. In the end, he doesn’t. It is not necessary, not really. They drift. Chuck starts to call him ‘old man’ despite his protests, starts to be insolent, insulting, disrespectful. Herc cherishes it even as it pisses him off. He takes long runs and lets his silence answer instead of his fists. Chuck heals a bit with every day, evidenced in their drift , and Herc breathes a bit easier after each day. Somehow, they are going to make it through, he promises in the drift, finding it infinitely easier than saying the words. 

Everything is gonna be alright. 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. I thought about Scott and Herc and what would make Herc beat up his brother. 
> 
> Comments, kudos make my day. If there is a typo or a mistake, please, let me know.


End file.
